


Digital Love

by TripCreates



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 15:45:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7228726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TripCreates/pseuds/TripCreates
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All his life, Luke had been warned about talking to strangers on the internet. He was cautious at first, he was only fifteen after all, but things slowly changed when he met Han.</p><p> </p><p>*Edit 6/19 - Now with art! Link in notes*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [speak_or_die](https://archiveofourown.org/users/speak_or_die/gifts).



> This was a commission fic for pastel-franceschi and I really hope you like this! I tried fitting in all that you asked for and added in a little myself. This was a cute AU idea and I really enjoyed writing this for you. 
> 
> I would like to thank my beta damevaako for looking over this and helping me turn this in too something better.  
> I forgot to mention the title was taken from Daft Punk's song "Digital Love". It has nothing to do with the the fic but I liked the title and thought it fit this.
> 
> All comments and kudos are much appreciated.
> 
> Go check out the [awesome and adorable art](http://fee-does-band-art.tumblr.com/post/146162904992/digital-love-all-his-life-luke-had-been-warned) by pastel-franceschi!

Fall – Freshman/Junior year

All his life, Luke had been warned about talking to strangers on the internet. He was cautious at first, he was only fifteen after all, but things slowly changed when he met Han on tumblr. After constantly talking since August, things went a step further.

_flyingsolo: hey luke, i was wondering If you would want to add each other on skype? that way we could talk easier. if that’s alright with you._

_xwing01: that sounds like a great idea!_

They soon added each other on there and Skype became their go to place to talk.  A few weeks into, Luke built up the courage to ask Han about video calling.

_Luke: so, i was wondering if we might try a video call? it would be nice to have a proper conversation for once._

Luke bit his lip as he waited for Han to respond. He didn’t know where the idea came from but he really wanted to actually talk to Han; get to hear what his voice sounded like. He’d seen a couple of pictures of him on tumblr and he had to admit, he was hot.

_Han: sure that would be good :)_

Luke smiled. If this turned out to be a bad idea and Han was some kind of creep, he would block him and that would be the end of that.

_Luke: awesome. i’ve got to get to bed now but maybe we could try the call tomorrow after school?_

_Han: yeah i’m ok with that. night luke_

_Luke:  goodnight han_

 

The next day, Luke sat impatiently at his desk, waiting for Han to get online. Luke was nervous. He’d be lying if he said he hadn’t changed his clothes almost five times before this. He sat there, twirling his hair around his finger, when he saw that Han was on and sent him the call. He took a deep breath and hit accept. Soon, he saw Han’s smiling face on his screen. “Hey, Luke, it’s nice to finally talk face to face, so to speak.”

It sure is, Luke thought to himself.

 

* * *

 

 

Summer

Skype conversations, mostly text based, soon became an almost daily occurrence for them once they were home from school, working around their schedules. But no matter how busy they got, they always made time for each other. It even continued into their winter break.

As the second half of the school year started, Luke realized he’s fallen for Han and he had no idea what to do. It wasn’t hard to do with the way Han smiled at him whenever they saw had a video call or cracked a joke when Luke had a rough day at school. Han was always there for Luke. Yes, they were both aware that neither of them were straight, it was something they bonded over early on, but that still didn’t mean Han would be romantically interested in him.

So, Luke did his best to keep his affection for Han a secret. He didn’t want to risk messing up his new friendship. He liked Han too much to lose him.

 

It was a June afternoon.

“What’s on your mind, Luke? I can tell something is wrong,” Han said, studying the other’s face through the screen.

Luke shook his head, avoiding eye contact. “It’s nothing, just something a friend said to me today while we were hanging out,” Luke deflected.

“If something’s bothering you I don’t mind hearing about it if it helps,” Han offered.

Luke sighed. “My friend Biggs thinks it’s weird to have a friend that I met online and not in person. He also asked how can I really trust you and know who you are.”

“Oh, I see,” Han said.

“It just annoyed me because we’ve been talking for almost a year now, I know who I’m talking to. Why do people act like online friendships aren’t real?”

“I don’t know. I understand your friend’s concern though. He’s probably just looking out for you.”

“I know he is but I don’t like how judgmental he was about it.”

Han was quiet for a minute. “So, you do consider this to be a real friendship despite us never meeting in person?”

“Absolutely. Don’t you?”

Han nodded. “I do but I just wanted to make sure before I asked my next question.” He paused for a moment before asking, “Would you like to be my boyfriend?”

Luke was stunned with silence but he already knew his answer.

But since he didn’t respond, Han began filling the silence with nervous ramblings. “I know it would be difficult because of our distance and we can’t do regular couples things but I really like you, Luke. I look forward to talking to you after school and we get along well so I thought I might ask and see what happens. Please say something because your silence is killing me.”

Luke smiled as he said, “Yes.”

A grin spread across Han’s face. “That’s a relief. I was so worried I was making a huge mistake and ruin things between us.”

“I’m glad you asked too because I was worried you’d figure out I had a crush on you and you would stop talking to me.”

Han chuckled. “Well, I kinda figured that out a while ago but I didn’t want to call attention to it just in case you thought I was being creepy or something. By the way, you’re not good at hiding your emotions but it worked out for the both of us.”

 

As the summer passed, they may not have been able to go on regular dates and hang out like typical high school couples but they made due with what they had. Texting did become a constant thing for them, like any typical high school couple.

After Luke’s suggestion, Friday night became their movie night where they found something on Netflix and talked throughout it. Once they got through some of their favorites, which Luke was surprised to discover that Han liked romcoms, they turned to randomly picking whatever was on Netflix to see how bad it could be.

“This was a great idea, Luke,” Han said after they finished rewatching _The Princess Bride._ “We should try and continue it after school starts back.”

“I’d like that.”

 

* * *

 

 

November – Sophomore/Senior year

Luke knew something was wrong when Han sent him multiple texts in a row, asking when he’d be home. Unfortunately, Luke was away all day at his Uncle Kenobi’s house with the family and didn’t receive the texts until they were on their way home. As soon as they arrived home, Luke raced upstairs to his room.

“Han, I’m so sorry I didn’t answer any of your texts. I swear I wasn’t ignoring you. We were visiting my uncle and there isn’t good cell reception out there,” Luke said as soon as Han accepted the video call. He gave his boyfriend a quick once over and saw how uncomfortable he looked.

“It’s okay, Luke,” Han replied. “I just…” He trailed off as he put his face in his hands.

“Han, what’s wrong? You can tell me,” Luke said, gently. He wanted to reach through the screen and wrap his arms around him, making whatever was bothering him go away.

Han sighed as he ran his hand through his hair. “My parents are at it again with asking me what I’m going to do after high school and I can’t take it anymore. It’s all about what they want me to do and not what I actually want. My mom wants me to go to some big university with a career I don’t want. Since I don’t want that, my dad said I should join the military like him and I _definitely_ don’t want to do that.”

“It’s all about what they want for you instead of supporting what you want to do,” Luke said.

“I just don’t want them dictating what I should do with my life! I should be able to make my own choices, even if they’re wrong. But according to my father, I’m not going to amount to anything so what’s the point?” Han threw his hands into the air in frustration.

“No, do not believe a word of that. I don’t care if he’s your father, he has no right to say anything like that to you,” Luke said firmly, feeling his anger rise. “I know you, Han. You’re an amazing person who’s going to do great things. You don’t have to have everything figured out now. Just figure out the next step and go from there. What do you want to do after high school?”

Han took a deep breath before answering, “Right now, I just want to move out after I graduate and get away from them. Then I can start to figure out what I want to do without their influence. I’ve got money saved up and a couple of friends who’ve I talked to about moving in with. I at least have that planned.”

“See, there’s no wrong with that. Go at your own pace.”

Han half smiled. “Thanks, Luke. That was the reassurance I needed.” He looked a little more relaxed than when Luke first got on.

“Anytime, Han. I’m always here for you.”

“That means so much to me. I love you, Luke.” Han’s eyes widened as he realized what he said as he saw Luke’s surprised face. “Uh, I mean –”

“I love you, too, Han,” Luke said before Han could try and make up an excuse for not meaning it.

Han closed his mouth and smiled. “I didn’t imagine I would say that for the first time after a panic attack but it’s true.”

“So does that mean you’ve already thought about saying it to me?” Luke asked, playfully.

“Maybe,” he said, getting a chuckle from Luke. “Wanna watch a movie for the rest of the night? I could use a movie night right now.”

“That sounds like a good idea. Your pick.”

 

* * *

 

 

 Spring – Sophomore/Senior year

“So, I’m thinking about coming out to my parents,” Luke said late one night.

“Oh really?  You think you’re ready?” Han asked.

“I think I’m really going to do it this time.” This wasn’t the first time Luke thought about telling his parents. “Leia already knows but I’m pretty nervous about telling my parents, especially my dad.”

“You don’t think he’d react badly, do you? If you’re worried about that, you can always wait a little longer to tell them. There’s no rush on this,” Han offered.

“No, I don’t think he would kick me out or anything like that but I’m still nervous to tell him. There’s still this little voice in my head saying it’s a bad idea.”

“From what you’ve mentioned about your family over the past year, I can tell they really love and support you. If they really love you, they’ll accept you as their gay son. There’s nothing wrong with that.” Luke nodded but Han continued before he could say anything. “Just stay positive, Luke. You’ve got your sister there for support. I wish I could be there too but I’ll be here for you after you talked to them.”

“Thanks, Han. I really appreciate it,” Luke said, smiling. “It’s about time for dinner and I plan to talk to them then or afterwards. I’ll be back on after it’s all done.”

“I know it’s all going to be okay. Love you and see ya later.”

“Love you, too.”

Luke put his computer on sleep and took a breath. He kept repeating to himself that he could do it.

 

“How did it go?” Han asked when Luke returned a few hours later.

“It went well! Both of them were more than okay with it,” Luke replied.

“I knew there wasn’t anything to worry about. I’m so glad to hear that.”

“But…”

“But what?” Han asked, brows furrowing.

“I also ended up mentioning our relationship and they weren’t exactly happy about it.”

“How so?”

“They didn’t like that I Was secretly seeing someone I met online. We actually ended up talking more about our relationship than my coming out. Things are fine at the moment but we’ll see. They want to meet you,” Luke said. He was nervous about how Han would take this. They hadn’t discussed telling their parents about their relationship yet.

“Does that mean they’re not going to make you break up with me?”

“Well, my mom said it probably wouldn’t work anyway.”

“I’ll meet them if that’ll help them be okay with us continuing to date.”

“Thanks and I’m sorry I told them without us discussing it. It was an accident.”

“It’s okay, Luke. They needed to know. Just tell me when they want to meet me.”

“I believe they want to do it tomorrow. I’ll let you know a time in the morning.”

Oh boy, Han thought. That was sooner than he expected.

 

“That didn’t go too bad,” Luke said, after returning to his room with his laptop after the meeting.

“No, just extremely awkward. I think your dad doesn’t like me,” Han said.

“Least they aren’t making us break up.”

“That’s the only good thing that came out of this,” Han said, rolling his eyes.

“Thanks for doing this,” Luke said, smiling.

“I’d do anything for you, Luke.”


	2. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK I went over the word count so this a little bonus for you!

May – 2 Years Later

 

The day of Luke’s graduation finally arrived. Han planned to make it to the ceremony and Luke was looking forward to it; it was one of the rare times he was able to come down for a visit. But due to circumstances, Han had to cancel but he promised he would make it up to him soon. Luke couldn’t hold it against him but he was still upset his boyfriend couldn’t be there to see him graduate.

Once the ceremony ended, Luke made his way through the crowd with Leia to find their parents outside.

“Everything okay, Luke? You don’t look like someone who is happy to finally be done with high school,” Leia asked.

“I just wish Han could have been here. I was really looking forward to seeing him again,” Luke replied.

“I see. Well, I’m sure you’ll get to see him very soon.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

Leia didn’t reply as she darted through an opening in the crowd toward their parents.

“Wait, Leia!” Luke called out as he tried to follow but the gap closed before he could. Once he was able to get through the crowd he saw Leia had already joined their parents and uncle Kenobi along with someone Luke couldn’t recognize through the crowd.

Leia saw him approach and touched the man’s arm, saying something to him. Luke watched as the man turned around in his direction, causing him to stop in his tracks. It was Han, smiling at him. Luke couldn’t believe it.

Luke felt no shame as he ran the rest of the way to Han, his robe flying behind him. He threw his arms out as he collided with his boyfriend. It felt so good to finally put his arms around him after so many months since his last visit. Han laughed as he wrapped his arms around Luke in a tight embrace.

“I thought you said you wouldn’t be able to make it,” Luke said, pulling away just enough away to look up Han.

“At first, I really didn’t think I would but when I found out I could, I wanted it to be a surprise. Your sister helped.”

Luke glanced over to his sister, who was beaming at them. He couldn’t believe she kept this from him but he had to admit, it was a good surprise.

“Let’s get a picture of you two together,” Padmé said. Han and Luke pulled away from each and turned to face his mom, wrapping their arms back around each other. “That’s a sweet one,” she said after capturing it.

More pictures were quickly taken of the twins and the rest of the family before leaving for lunch. Han slipped his hand into Luke’s as they made their way to the cars.

Luke could careless how the rest of the day went. Han was with him and that’s all that mattered.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> If you are interested in a commission fic for yourself, check out [this post](http://bartonandmurdock.tumblr.com/tagged/writing%20commissions).
> 
> If you liked this and want to reblog on tumblr, use [this post](http://bartonandmurdock.tumblr.com/post/146065692881/digital-love-for-pastel-franceschi-pairing-luke).


End file.
